The present invention relates generally to blood specimen collection tubes, and more particularly to pre-evacuated blood specimen collection tubes provided with a rearward structural extension baffle system that can diminish the occurence of hemolysis or breakdown of fragile red blood cells. It also incorporates in one preferred embodiment the utilization of an internally located filtration disc for the purpose of automatically separating the fluid portion of the blood from the cellular constituents by means of a pre-experimented porous filtration bed that is self-propelled including its ring-like attachment counterpart by the optimal velocity of centrifugal action during the timed centrifugation of the said blood-filled specimen collection tubes.
There are no known devices to date that are capable of attaining the above-mentioned desired performances based on the definite structural make-up of my present invention.